DragonBall FF Adventures
by Story-Times Newspaper
Summary: Years after the adventures of Goku and The Z-Fighters. New Saiyans live their lives on Earth. Beat a Saiyan child travels the world on a search for the seven Dragon Balls after his grandmother falls to a new disease.


**Episode One: New Saiyans**

**Ok first off we all wanted to actually animate this and post it as a video. Instead will just put it on . Basically there may be referenced people from Dragon Ball Online. Also probably more than just two people from DragonBall Heroes. **

After the adventures of Goku and the Z-Fighters the Saiyan species spread out and became an independent race on earth. Saiyans became so common they are basically considered Earthlings now.

"Remember it's all about upper body strength!" The childs Father informed him. The boys name was Beat. Beat was a Saiyan child and like few Saiyan children he had a tail and he was being trained by his father in Martial Arts. "Ok got it" Beat assured with a thumbs up, he fermed his stance then threw his arms back and a neon blue orb formed between them. "KA...ME...HA...ME..." Beat chanted "HAH!" he threw his arms forward and the orb burst. Nothing happened, he tried another time still nothing happened. "Ummm...will try again tomorrow son, we should go in for dinner." The Father said.

* * *

Beat was told to dust the vases and historic objects in the house in the house by his Mother. He had one more shelf to dust but he couldn't reach the top. He looked around the living before he rose from the ground and started to dust the objects with ease. Just then his Mother walked in and spotted him floating. "Beat! I told you no flying in the house" his Mother grabbed his tail "How many times do I have to tell you keep your training outside" She complained just then Beat bumped his head on shelf and a orange orb with four stars in it fell off.

It landed on Beats head "ow" Beat grabbed the ball and observed it "woah hey Mom whats this" he asked her. His mother seemed to forget everything she just said.

"This is a Dragon Ball" She explained happily "It's been in our family for years every since your Great Grandfather Goku disappeared. He gave it to his son when he was born. It's said if anyone collects all Seven of them a great spirit will rise and grant you one wish." She was mesmerized by looking at it. "Mom" Beat tried to gained attention then snapped her back to reality.

"Oh I almost forgot your Grandparents are coming, we need to get ready!" His mother remembered. Then rushed to go clean the kitchen

* * *

Beats Grandparents arrived later on, Beat was outside training with his sister Note. "KA...ME...HA...ME...HAH!" Beat tried but still nothing happened. His little sister tried and she failed to, "your father got you trying to do that old move?" their grandmother asked. "Yeah it's so hard" Note complained.

"It's easy it's all about-" Beat cut her off "Upper body we know" Beat said without much enthusiasm, She giggled.

"how's about have a little one on one with your old grandma." She asked him

"I don't know grandma, what if you get hurt?" Beat asked her

"I don't think I'll be the one getting hurt." She bragged

Blue aura rose around her then she charged, the grandmother landed a clean hit to the face. Beat slingshotted into a tree, "OW! hey I wasn't ready" Beat said, his grandmother came from above as she tried to kick him. Beat barely dodged it and his grandmother got her foot stuck in the ground. Beat did a backflip as he fermed his he balanced himself, he charged as he tried to land a hit. His grandmother put her hands beside her face.

"Solar Flare" his grandmother yelled and a blinding light appeared. "Huh I can't see" Beat said worringly. His grandmother kicked him into the air then appeared beside him. She cupped both of her hands together then pounded him to the ground. His grandmother had won, "go grandma" Note cheered.

The grandmother began laughing then turned into a serious cough. She collapsed onto the ground, their grandfather ran out and kneeled by her side.

"Darlene are what happened?" he said with worry.

* * *

They called a doctor when they carried her into the house. The entire family gathered around her. The doctor carefully researched, "I don't know what's wrong she maybe suffering from a new disease" the doctor stated

"Can't you make some kind cure" the mother asked, "for that we would need to research her more, she would be dead before we could even come close to an antibody" the doctor said.

The doctor later left and the family went back to their usual ways but concerned for Darlene. "There has to be something we can do" Beat asked himself in his bedroom.

It was night time, Beat appeared from the shadows into the living room. He reached onto the shelf and grabbed the four-star Dragon Ball then placed it into a backpack. He made sure to quietly make it outside. "were ya going" his sister was asking from her window, "I'm going to make grandma better" Beat told her and flew off as fast as he could.

**We hope your enjoying the story so far and wait for the next chapter**


End file.
